Grove Street (3D Universe)
Grove Street is an iconic street in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is located in Ganton, Los Santos. GTA San Andreas History Grove Street is located in the middle of Ganton in South Central Los Santos, and is the main base of operations for the Grove Street Families. Grove Street is the home of Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Carl "CJ" Johnson, the two leaders of the Grove Street Families. They, along with their two siblings Kendl and Brian, were born and raised in the Johnson House. Beverly, their mother, continued to raise her three remaining children (Brian had died in 1987) in Grove Street, until her death during a drive-by shooting on her house. Her son, Carl, returns after leaving for Liberty City, and begins living in her house. Sweet, although no longer living in the Johnson house, continues to live in Grove Street. Kendl now lives in El Corona with her boyfriend, Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando. Lance "Ryder" Wilson and Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross also live in Grove Street, and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris had lived in Grove Street until moving to Idlewood. Grove Street, as the main base for the Grove Street Families, comes under attack from Ballas gang members. One instance is the drive-by shooting that led to Beverly Johnson's death, and when OG Loc hosted a party at his house; three waves of Ballas members attempt to take Grove Street, although they ultimately fail. However, following the arrest of Sweet and the forced relocation of Carl (by C.R.A.S.H.), Grove Street and all other Grove Street Family territories fall into the hands of the Ballas. This is helped by Ryder and Big Smoke, who had aligned themselves with the Ballas. Sweet is later released (via Mike Toreno) and Carl returns, and together they re-claim Grove Street and Ganton for the Grove Street Families. Grove Street once again becomes the main stronghold of the Grove Street Families, who use Grove Street as a base for expanding into other districts (such as Idlewood). Following the acquittal of Frank Tenpenny, Grove Street residents (along with residents of Los Santos) begin rioting. Carl and Sweet manage to 'lock down' Grove Street, and bring stability to Ganton. Grove Street serves as the place of death of Tenpenny, who dies after crashing a Fire Truck off a bridge and into Grove Street. Residents *Carl Johnson (1968- 1987, 1992 - ?) *Sean Johnson *Kendl Johnson (? - 1992, moves to El Corona to live with Cesar Vialpando). *Beverly Johnson (? - 1992, killed) *Brian Johnson (? - 1987, died) *Lance "Ryder" Wilson (? - 1992, killed) *Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (? - Early 1990s, moved to Idlewood) *Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross Homes *Johnson House (first safehouse) * Sweet Johnson's House * Ryder's House * OG Loc's House Weapons *AK-47 - Inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 gang tags. *Brass Knuckles - Under the overpass next to Ryder's house. *Camera - In the second floor of the Johnson House. *Molotov Cocktail - Inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 gang tags. *Micro SMG - Underneath the bridge leading from the Los Santos Forum to Ganton. *Pistol - Behind the second house north of Sweet's house. *Sawn-off Shotgun - Inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 gang tags. *Spray Can (x2) - One on the second floor of the Johnson House after completing Tagging Up Turf, and one on top of the Pawn Shop behind the Johnson House. *Tec-9 (x2) - One on top of Sweet's house, and one inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 gang tags. *Shovel - Behind Ryder's house. Stationary vehicles *BMX - Parked in front the home next to OG Loc's house. *Greenwood - Parked in front of Sweet's house. *Hydra - On top of Sweet's house after gaining 100% completion of the game. *Picador - Parked in front of Ryder's house. *Rhino - Parked under the overpass next to Ryder's house after 100% completion of the game. Other * Basketball Court * Video Game Gallery Grove_Street_Crop.gif|Panorama of upper Grove Street just west of the cul-de-sac. GroveSteetMap.png|Grove Street highlighted in red on a map of Los Santos. Ganton2.jpg|View of Grove Street. Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA San Andreas